User blog:John Pan/Telkhines
Telkhines Telkhines are dog-headed seals of Greek mythology. They are responsible for creating some of Greek mythology's most powerful weapons, including Poseidon's trident and Kronos' Scythe. Consequently, engineering units in the Gaia Awakening Coalition are named after them. They take care of roadblocks, repair vehicles and remove mines. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Demolition Specialist *Construction Specialist Sensory Eyes and ears behind ballistic goggles. Flip-on NVGs are available during nighttime. Upgrades Infrared Goggles To enhance detection of enemy units in the dead of night, Telkhines can get access to thermal imaging goggles, enhancing detection and giving them their signature red eyes. Armament MP5 (3) For close-quarters self defense, Telkhines carry MP5 submachine guns. The HK MP5 is possibly the 20th century's most widespread SMG, coming in many variations. They all fire the 9mm x 19mm round, giving it enough firepower to seriously damage body tissue, but lacks the raw firepower to bypass body armor. Telkhines just spray and pray that a bullet or two will miss the body armor. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Telkhines are able to construct on their own. *Concertina Wire—three coils of barbed wire strung on iron stakes, two on the bottom and one on the top. Cannot be hopped by infantry, but anything larger can easily flatten it. *Czech Hedgehog—three lengths of metal, wielded together in the shape of the axes of an octahedron. When constructed, the whole thing weighs about 600kg, is 0.7m tall, and if a careless tank driver should think they can just push it out of the way, be warned—the thing is designed to make tanks get stuck. *Sandbag Wall—a pile of 36cm by 66cm sandbags, laid two sandbags deep and twelve sandbags high. This provides infantry with a makeshift wall capable of effectively dissipating the blast of HE, and is just thick enough to block small arms fire. *M18 Claymore Mine—a remote-control anti-personnel off-route mine, designed to spew hundreds of steel buckshot in a tight fan area, pulverizing any infantry caught within 25 meters. Extremely effective against foot soldiers. *Anti-Tank Minefield—a clump of three Chinese-copy plastic anti-tank mines. The mine's 5kg of HE is set off by magnetic anomaly. Effective against vehicles, although easily defused by properly-equipped foot soldiers or detonated by MICLICs. *Foxhole—a small round hole, 1 meter deep, with the excavated dirt forming a low parapet to serve as cover. Can stuff a single squad of infantry inside, and protect them from small-arms fire. *Hull-down position—a large pit, deepest position 1m, with the excavated dirt piled around it. The rear is left open, allowing tanks and other vehicles to enter, leaving only their turret (or, if it doesn't have a turret, its weapon system and/or optics) above ground. Vastly improves the protection of that vehicle against flat-trajectory weapons. Can be upgraded to obtain frostproof flooring to ensure tank tracks don't freeze to the ground, camouflage netting, and drainage provisions so the floor hull-down position doesn't turn into a pond. Upgrades FN P90 For enhanced close-range self-defense firepower, Telkhines can get the FN P90, a 50-round 5.7mm AP submachine gun. Firing at about 900rpm, it can provide excellent short-range body armor-penetrating firepower. Protection Being higher-value specialized infantry, Telkhines get PASGT armor and old US Army Universal Camouflage Pattern fatigues. They provide them with protection from shrapnel and pistol ammunition. Upgrades Hardened Steel Insert PASGT has empty pouches to insert Hardened Steel plating, allowing it to stop rifle ammunition. For enhanced protection, Telhkines can get 8 millimeters of Hardened Steel in both the front and the back of the vest, giving the wearer protection from 7.62mm x 51mm at over 200m. Mobility Telhkines march on their feet, and due to lugging around massive packs and being higher-value infantry, they almost always get mechanization. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts